dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Honey
Honey is a Food item prepared by the work of busy Bees. Honey may be obtained by killing a Bee, destroying a Bee Hive, or harvesting a Bee Box. (All of which will result in angry Bees that will attack the character.) Food Properties Honey provides 20 health points and 2 hunger points. This makes it the best Food item for restoring health, although it is not a good source of preventing starvation. However, 2 honey can be combined with 2 meat in the Crock Pot to create Honeyed Ham. As this applies to the realm outside of Wilson's world—the one not of hatred and pencil scribbles that all want to eviscerate him in the most brutal way possible, honey does not aid in the prevention of starvation much. As a matter of the fact, the sap only provides the consumer with a sense of well-being and good flavor and a "fullness" can only be obtained in large quantities of the nectar. Such logic can be applied to the realm that does indeed wish to massacre any gentleman that threatens the land. As such, Wilson, the esteemed gentleman scientist, perceives better health and a more stable body rather than the glorious fullness that is obtained by none other than meat. But this does everything but rule out honey as a useful ingredient for any dangerous predicament or kitchen time. In fact, as previously mentioned in the beautiful linking of the realms of digital and reality, meat provides a sense of fullness for our dear Wilson; as the nectar of a bee's hard labor allows a sense of healing, well-being. Wilson, being the creative genius he is, decides choices are for "chumps" and can therefore create the magnificent dish that is what he deems "Honeyed Ham." Harvesting As harvesting the sap of bees can be arduous and some cases proven lethal, proper protection against the winged, bloodthirsty insects (only if provoked) is a must. A beekeeper's net is much advised, as this bee not a joking matter. A gentleman should never feel the full brunt of a blow from a bees stinger; no, he uses his cunning, his versatility and ability to make a net out of stringy stuff "...from a spider's butt." Other harvesting techniques exist when it comes to bees; a beekeeper's helm is unneeded in such trivial steps. Most prominent about them is that they are reliable, and if completed right, can lead to a low-cost high-profit harvest. Typical Harvesting Typical harvesting is a well protected, slow process with low-risk and easy repeatability. Equip the character with a beekeeper's helmet and logsuit to safely reap the benefits of a bee box; or go smash a bee hive with the same armor equipped and a weapon of choice. ] Nightly Harvest This is a low-cost harvesting technique and is friendlier for those who are ill-equipped. Equip the character with a torch at night and harvest the bee boxes. As they become aggressive towards the character, run into the darkness with a portable light source until they tire.